Nowadays video-based object advising or advertisement is widely used and plays an important role in the field of advertisement. A video provider can provide a terminal device with advertising information about a certain product or service through video advertisement, when a user uses the terminal device to watch a video program. The terminal device can be any device used by an end user and equipped with a display screen, such as mobile phone, smart phone, personal computer, notebook, etc.
One conventional video advertisement technique is to advertise a product or service at the beginning of the video program. Generally, the advertised product or service is independent of contents of the video program.
Another conventional video advertisement technique is to present a two-dimensional Quick Response (QR) code on a display of the terminal device when playing the video program. Typically, the QR code is related to the content of the video program. When the QR code is scanned, the QR code is decoded and information stored in the QR code can be provided to the user.
Another conventional video advertisement technique is to utilize an ultrasonic signal to carry advertising information. The advertising information is predefined and encoded into the ultrasonic signal in advance. When playing the video program, the ultrasonic signal will be transmitted to the terminal device.
In the above video advertisement techniques, the advertised products or advertising information are predefined and encoded, which may result in bad performance in scalability. If some new product or service needs to be advertised, new advertisement or new QR code or new ultrasonic signal related to the new product or service would be regenerated.